Yuri! In HIGHSCHOOL
by ObsidianGlitch
Summary: Katsuki High School is a school for highly intelligent and talented students. When Victor Nikiforov comes to school, Yuri takes him on as a coach. Will love blossom between them? Victuri, Otayuri.
1. YOI 1

**Hey guys! Back with a new YOI Fanfiction! A highschool version of the show! It will include your favorite characters and ship! Don't forget to tell me what you think in the review section! Love you!**

Katsuki High School, owned by Yuri Katsuki's parents, is one of the most prestigious schools in Japan. Only students of high social standing and rich families are allowed to enter this school with only two exceptions: scholarships and talent. Yuri has neither of those.

Yuri Katsuki has been in love with ice skating since a boy only one year higher than him appeared in the Grand Prix Final and won gold. With such low self confidence though, he was unable to skate freely and reach toward his hero's status. He'd never be able to meet him. But all of that changed one fateful day…

"Yuri! Get up dear. It's time for you to get ready for school." His mother's gentle voice rang through his groggy head as he sat up in bed. Like any other sixteen year old boy, he wanted to sleep in. But since his mother was the superintendent of his school, it was impossible to weasel out of going. He envied his dad for being able to stay home and run the family onsen.

"I'm up, mom…" He grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and slid them up the bridge of his nose. He was quick to notice the wide grin on her face. "What's so exciting this early in the morning…?"

"Oh, I have big news. A new family just moved into the area and their son is enrolled in our school! You won't believe who it is!"

Yuri smiled. "I won't know if you don't tell me."

"It's your idol. Victor Nikiforov."

"What?!" Yuri jumped out of bed, rushing his way through getting ready for school. He was ready in record time, in the kitchen to eat his breakfast with his clothes untidy and a mess.

His mother sighed. "You aren't leaving looking like that. Fix your uniform. I'll give you a ride."

"Fanks muhm. Buht no neehd." He swallowed the food in his mouth. "I've been needing the exercise lately anyway. I'll walk."

"Alright, but be careful. Don't be in too much of a hurry."

"Don't worry, mom. I will. See you at school!" Yuri rushed out the door. He couldn't believe it! Victor was going to be at his school under the same roof. It was like a dream… No doubt he got in because of his talent. His best friend, Yuko Nishigōri, was the captain of the club. Her family lends them their rink next door for club activities and competitions.

He rushed to school, out of breath and glad he hadn't sweat through his uniform. He had to see Victor. If he was there, he would most likely be in the rink. So that's where he went. He raced past the front counter and bursted through the doors to the ice. He wasn't there.

"Ah, of course… He would be in the office getting things set up." He felt a wave of disappointment. How dumb. Getting his hopes up… He turned around to leave, but collided into someone. They both fell back onto the hard concrete.

"I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Yuri searched for his glasses, unable to see clearly without them.

"Do not worry, friend." That voice. He looked up and saw a hand outstretched with his glasses. He put them on and stared in awe.

"Victor…"

"Ah, so you are a fan of mine." His thick Russian accent was cheery. He reached out a hand to the still kneeling Yuri. "Let me help you." He pulled Yuri off of the floor. "I am Victor Nikiforov, as you already seem to know. You are?"

His face flushed as he brushed the dust off his uniform. "Uh, um, Y-Yuri Katsuki. It's a-amazing to be able to meet you."

"I suppose it would be!" He smiled. "Katsuki. Your family owns this school, no? You must be the infamous son of the superintendent. You must know your way on the ice?"

"I, uh, sorta… I know the concept and I'm decent at step sequence, but I can't land the jumps…"

"No worries, Yuri. You have all the time in the world to learn. You must show me something! I would like to see you!"

"R-Really? No, I, uh, I couldn't! Why, Why don't you show me? I would love to see you skate in person. I mean, if you are okay with that."

"Hm…" Victor placed a hand on his chin as if deep in thought. Then his eyes widened and a smile crossed his lips. "I don't normally do private shows so I will strike a deal. I will skate for you if you in turn skate for me. What do you say?"

Yuri was quiet. He didn't want to skate in front of such a pro, but he really wanted to see him skate. "Okay… I'll skate for you. Is after class today alright?"

A wide grin crossed his face. "That is perfect! Ah, and by the way, your mother told me you would be kind enough to show me around. So looks like you get to be with me aaaall day. Isn't that great?"

'Mom…' She must have been excited to know he would meet his idol. He forced a smile. "Of course. Just tell me the class and We'll get started."


	2. YOI 2

**Hey again! Here's part two of Yuri! In Highschool! I'm having a lot of fun with this! It's great! And I can't wait until the shiiiiips! I'm excited as you guys are! Don't ferget to leave me comments in the reviews! I greatly appreciate them!**

Yuri spent the entire day with his idol, showing him his classroom, where the bathrooms were, where the cafeteria was located and decided to conclude the tour at the ice rink. "Here we are. This concludes our tour."

"Thank you very much, Yuri. I won't have a problem navigating this school now." He looked at Yuri, who was staring at the ice rink. "Oh, yes, our promise. I will skate for you now. Where are the skates?"

Yuri snapped back to reality. His face flushed and he started heading to the front desk. "This way! Here." He handed him a pair of skates and grabbed a pair for himself. "Yuko doesn't mind if I use this place after hours. She and I have come here since we were eleven or twelve. You were our inspiration, or at least mine…"

"Hmm…" Victor watched as Yuri laced up his skates, lacing his own. "I'd like to see you skate, then. If I am your inspiration, then you can't be all bad."

Yuri went silent, suddenly standing up and facing away from Victor. "Let's go. It won't be long until others come here."

"You are right. Then I will get out there so I can see you." Victor stood and brushed past Yuri, heading out onto the ice. Yuri followed him, excited to see his hero skate in front of his very eyes.

It was like magic. Victor took his place in the middle of the ice. He took off, skating on the ice as if it was second nature. His steps were graceful, his jumps flawless, his technique perfect. Even without music he was in time and shimmering like a star. Yuri couldn't help but fall in love with the dance.

When Victor finished, he came over to the sidelines where Yuri stood, still enchanted and wide-eyed. "So, Yuri, what did you think?"

"I...I don't know what to say. It was beautiful… Just as I expected."

"Well of course. I am Victor Nikiforov. Now, let's see what you've got."

Yuri hesitated, taking off the sheaths of his skates and heading out onto the ice. He closed his eyes and began his sequence.

Victor noticed it was one of his sequences from a Grand Prix he had won gold in a couple years back. His step sequence was flawless, but he landed less than half of the jumps. He needed work, but he wasn't hopeless.

Yuri came back, out of breath. "So?"

Victor smiled. "You are right. That was terrible." Yuri sighed, looking down in shame. "You need to work on your jumps, although your step sequence was great."

"I know… Jumping has been my weakness since I was young… I just can't get it right."

"Ah, ah, ah. There it is." Victor came forward, placing a finger under his chin and lifting it to look him in the eyes. "Your problem is a lack of self-confidence. You need to believe in yourself if you are going to succeed."

Yuri's cheeks turned pink. Victor's face was so close to his own. He brought his own hands up and grabbed his hand, his eyes holding a look of determination. "Then, Victor, will you teach me? Will you help me land my jumps correctly? Be my coach?"

Victor was taken aback by his sudden enthusiasm. He couldn't help but want to help him. "I guess I could, but under two conditions."

Yuri's face lit up. "Of course! Anything!"

Victor poked his stomach which was soft and squishy under his finger. "First of all, lose this. You can't skate perfectly with all this fat." He grinned. "And second, you must win gold in a Grand Prix competition. If I am going to coach you, I am going to coach you to be a winner."

His eyes widened. "I-I can't win gold! There are so many amazing skaters-"

Victor pulled his hand away, turning his back to Yuri. "Then I will not coach you."

"Wait!" Yuri grabbed the back of his shirt, forcing him to stop. "I'll do it! I will win gold and lose weight! Please, coach me Victor!"

Victor waited a moment before turning around with a smile. "Very well! You need to lose weight by next week and then we will start training! But you will not take step onto the ice until then."

Yuri was quiet before nodding. "Understood."


End file.
